ocpokemonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marion
Marion set out on her journey to become a great pokemon trainer, To prove herself every bit as cabable as her older brother who had left to do the same a few years before, and in doing so earn the respect and praise of her parents. Appearance Short. Yes, quite short. Marions Most notable feature would be her long golden hair that runs the length of her back, that and the fact that it is topped with a strange hat and goggles set that she recieved from her father. She has hazel brown eyes and is sometimes seen wearing a light pink dress, but more recently she taken to wearing dungarees and a pair of hiking boots as "dresses are no good for adventuring". Personality Marion is a very stubborn and outspoken young girl. Not afraid to stand up for herself or speak her mind, she can come across as being rather blunt at times. She is sensitive about how young she is and believes that she is every bit as cabable as any adult and will get offended if she thinks someone is treating her like a child. And she never cries, only children cry. She admires her older brother and looks up to him even though she would never admit it. Also during her time spend with a friend of her fathers she picked up a few 'unladylike' habits such as shouting a lot and learned to be quite a good gambler. Oh and she wanted a Bulbasaur. History Marion grew up with her family, her father and mother and her older brother. Her father was a slightly eccentric man who had raised her and her brother on tales of his days as a pokemon trainer. Her mother had been a member of Team Rocket but had quit after being beaten by some kid trainer named Red. She had always said she only joined because she liked the uniforms. Before that she had worked at the pokecenter, and after that as a policewoman. I guess you could say she was eccentric in her own way too. They had once told Marion the story about how they met, but she fell asleep while her mom was still in Team Rocket and the had already gotten married by the time she woke up. At the Age of 14, while Marion was 7, her older brother declared that he would become a Pokemon master like his father and soon after departed on his own journey. And the following year Marion made the same declaration to her parents but they told her she was too young. But really, what kind of pokemon trainer needs their parents permission? So off she snuck to the Harbour, and stowed away on a boat. Unfortunatly for her it was a fishing boat, and had only just docked and she was discovered long before they ever left port. Seeing her stubbornness Her father made her a deal. If she would spend a year on that boat, as it turned out the captain and he were old friends, working hard and if she could do that and not cry even once then he would accept her determination and let her go on her journey. It was harsh in the beginning, and many many times she thought about giving up and going home, but she perservered, becuase otherwise she would end up years behind here brother and would have no chance of ever catching up to him. Soon the weeks turned to months and finally after a year had passed she recieved a letter and a pokeball. The lettter from her father said she got her stubbornness from her mother, and that he had been recieving regular updates on her status from the captain who had told him she could definatly handle anything the world could throw at her and although he hated to do so he was a man of his word and so would let her go on her journey. Marion cried for the first time in a year and all the crew had a party to celebrate. In a hurry to get started she asked the captain to let her off at the nearest region, which turned out to be Unova. Pokémon Team #Torchick (lvl 5) *The pokemon Marion recieved along with the letter from her father, and although she had wanted a bulbasaur they actually get along pretty well. #Purrloin (lvl 3) #Lillipup (lvl 2) Other Pokémon /*All of your pokémon in your PC*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes "This is why i wanted a bulbasaur!" Category:Trainer Category:Female